


The Spanish War

by madesimplefic



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madesimplefic/pseuds/madesimplefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks and three days had led up to this moment and patience was an overrated virtue anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spanish War

“Okay, try…burro.”

“Burro.”

“No dude, you gotta roll your r’s.”

“I am rolling my r’s.”

“No, those are your eyes. Try again.”

“Burrrrrro.”

“Excelenté!” Josh congratulated, looking back down at the Spanish vocabulary list. Drake rolled his eyes again as he took a sip of his orange soda. The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by Spanish class handouts, test reviews, and Drake’s Spanish book. The clock on the microwave blinked out 12:25 am as Drake looked at it for the millionth time since they’d started studying and he wished he could’ve been anywhere else but the confines of the kitchen.

“Dude, we’re almost done right? At this point, I’m going to sleep through my test,” Drake said as he rubbed his eyes. “And considering it’s an oral exam, that’s saying something.”

“We wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t managed to charm Senora Santos into giving you a makeup quiz after ditching it last week,” Josh pointed out, still poring over the list of vocabulary words. “What were you even doing anyway?”

“We had to go check on my car, remember?” Drake asked, arching an eyebrow. He smirked when Josh’s face turned pink. At the time, he had somehow convinced Josh to ditch class by telling him something was wrong with the shifting gear. He couldn’t necessarily help it if they had managed to make out in the backseat instead. Remembering it now, Drake could still feel the ghosting touches of Josh’s hands dragging their way up the inside of his black Zero Gravity concert t-shirt. Oh, and the way his lips had felt pressed up against the freckles at the base of his neck…

“Hey, you said you had nothing important to do in class,” Josh said, interrupting Drake’s slight brain detour. Leave it to Josh to always be a stickler for school work, even when it wasn’t his own.

"C’mon man, Spanish class isn’t important,” Drake said, sighing. “Going out to fix my car, that’s important.”

“Drake, it is important if you want to pass the eleventh grade,” Josh told him, wondering what it was going to take to get through that thick skull of his. His step-brother could be so stubborn that it drove Josh a little crazy sometimes. Drake wasn’t interested unless it had to do with music or making out and Josh didn’t have the slightest idea how to apply that to this particular study session. But if there was a will, there was a way. After all, Josh was the one who had gotten Drake to remember the five noble gases for the quiz bowl, right? And just like that, a brainstorm came to him. Looks like Honors Spanish was going to pay off after all.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Josh started, smiling as he leaned his forearms against the side of the kitchen table. “Let’s keep studying a little bit longer. But I’m going to give you a sentence in Spanish that you have to figure out on your own by tomorrow.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well, the satisfaction of getting your studying done for a test,” Josh replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, besides that,” Drake countered, impatient and intrigued by this offer.

“Figure out the sentence,” Josh said, unable to contain his grin. “And you’ll find out. Here’s a pen; write this down.”

Drake copied the words verbatim from Josh’s mouth and stared at the piece of paper. It was an interesting thing, seeing how these foreign words would actually mean something to him by tomorrow afternoon. The two boys continued their studying, but the sentence haunted Drake even as he drifted off to sleep in his bed an hour later.

\--

“May I have some water?” Senora Santos asked.

“Puedo tener un…poco…de agua?” Drake replied, struggling. They were almost done with the oral exam, only a few more questions to go. The classroom was empty, leaving the two of them alone for the makeup exam while everyone else got to go home for the afternoon. Drake wanted to join them so badly, but lucky for him the torture was almost over.

“Bueno! Now a few words from your vocab list,” Senora Santos said, her blue eyes scanning the tattered list behind tiny framed glasses. “Zebra?”

“Cebra.”

“Horse?”

“um…Caballo.”

“And…Donkey.”

“Burro,” Drake said proudly, remembering to roll his r’s. The extra time of studying with Josh looked like paid off because Senora Santos could not stop smiling.

“Muy bueno Senor Parker, muy bueno!” the teacher congratulated. “I only wish you would apply yourself like this the rest of the semester and not just when you’re in jeopardy of failing. Can I have your written test?”

Drake grabbed the stapled exam off the desk behind him and passed it to his teacher as a thought occurred to him. He was supposed to have an answer to Josh’s own little test by the time he got home and he still had no clue what it meant. He went so far as to almost ask Mrs. Hafer where the library was in order to do some research, but luckily he’d stopped himself (but not before Mrs. Hafer could remind Drake that she hated him).

But standing here, with his Spanish teacher…maybe she knew the answer. Sure, Josh had said specifically to find out on his own but Drake rationalized that he was finding out on his own. He was using his resources to help him find the answer; he didn’t know if Josh would buy it, but it sounded pretty convincing in his own head.

“Uh, Senora Santos?”

“Si? Yes Drake?”

“I need some help with a translation I found….”

\--

Sitting peacefully on his bed, Josh enjoyed the stillness of the house as he read one of his favorite books. Megan was at oboe practice; his parents were still at work. With Drake at school for his makeup exam, Josh found joy in the rare quiet of the often busy household. 

But often in times like these, if Josh was enjoying himself too much it probably wasn’t going to last too long. The slam of the front door reverberated through the house and interrupted Josh’s paragraph. He lifted his head when he heard the familiar stomps up the staircase and he looked at the door just in time to see Drake crash through and slam it behind him, looking about as angry as a disturbed hornet’s nest.

Josh could visibly see the anger not only in Drake’s red tinged face, but throughout his body as well. He was out of breath, clearly from running inside and up the stairs. When the two of them made eye contact, Drake narrowed his eyebrows and Josh was almost afraid of what was about to come.

“So…how was the test?”

“YOU!” Drake spat out, almost as if the word disgusted him. Without warning, Drake closed the gap between them quickly and lunged at his step-brother. Attacking with slaps and punches, Josh tried best as he could to block the shots as they fell off the bed and hit the wooden floor with a resounding thud. They rolled on the ground for a few minutes as Drake tried to work out his aggression on the other boy. When Josh saw an opportunity, he grabbed it as quickly as he could and managed to roll on top of Drake and pin his wrists down to the floor above his head.

“Drake! What on earth has gotten into you?!” Josh demanded, noticing the way Drake’s chest fell and rose quickly with each irritating breath. Drake tried to wiggle out, but Josh locked his knees tighter against Drake’s hips and soon, the other boy gave up. They sat in silence for a few moments until Josh tightened his grip on Drake’s wrists. “Well?”

“You are never allowed to help me study for Spanish again,” Drake told him. “I don’t care if you’re in Honors Spanish. I don’t even care if you get elected to be… president of Cuba!”

“Technically, Cuba is a dictatorship…”

“Dude!”

“Ah okay, sorry!” Josh apologized, thoroughly confused on whatever Drake was babbling about. “Are you going to tell me why I can’t educate you on the Spanish language ever again?”

“First, get off me man,” Drake said, pushing against Josh’s belly. The two of them untangled from each other and Drake began to pace as Josh plopped himself down on the worn out couch.

“Well?”

“Okay, so I finish my test, all right?” Drake started, using his hands for emphasis as he paced back and forth from the coffee table to Josh’s desk. Josh couldn’t help but think of him as an annoyed tennis ball. “And I’m feeling pretty good, I think I might’ve done okay.”

“See man, what did I tell you? A little bit of studying goes a long way and -”

“Oh you are not off the hook,” Drake interrupted, pointing his finger. “I’m done with my test and I don’t have the answer to your own little quiz from last night. School’s done for the day, I got nowhere else to go but home. I wasn’t able to find the answer during school. What do you think comes next, Josh?”

“I don’t know Drake,” Josh replied, raking a hand through his curly black hair. Drake paced some more, allowing the moment to build in the tension between them. “C’mon, what happened?”

“Hang on, I’m getting there. I figure Senora Santos knows a lot of Spanish, being the teacher and whatever,” Drake said, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket as he turned to face Josh. “So I gave her your little sentence to translate.”

Drake took immediate pleasure in watching Josh’s face turn ghostly pale when realization dawned on him. Josh opened and closed his mouth a few times, completely unsure of what to say, let alone what to even think. 

“While you’re sitting there with your mouth hanging open, I’ll just let you know that I had that same exact expression on my face when Senora Santos dragged me to the principal’s office and informed him of what it was I said to her!” Drake exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “You don’t say those kinds of things to teachers Josh! And I’ll have you know that even I’ve only said that to certain very particular girls.”

When Josh still didn’t say anything, Drake sighed and took it as his opportunity to crash on the couch next to him. There was a silence between them until it was interrupted by a sound. But not just any noise…it sounded an awful lot like a giggle. Drake slid his eyes to the left of him and made direct contact with Josh’s. And in doing so, Drake seemed to have unleashed loud laughter that was built up inside of the other boy.

“Are you laughing?” Drake asked rhetorically, watching incredulously as Josh erupted into hysterics next to him. “I can’t believe you’re laughing at me; this is all your fault! She dragged me down by the ear, man! I might have permanent nerve damage!”

Josh, clutching his stomach, was laughing so hard that tears were threatening to prick at his eyes. “Dude, stop!” Noticing the angry look on Drake’s face, Josh could feel himself calm down if only anchored by the fact that Drake was entirely too pissed at him to see the humor in the situation. While trying to catch his breath, Josh continued. “I can’t believe this. Oh man, to have just seen the look on your face!” Josh wiped the tears that had managed to stray. “It would’ve been priceless man. Priceless!”

Drake continued glowering at him until all of Josh’s laughter had finally subsided. Drake didn’t know if he’d ever been so embarrassed in his life, standing in front of the principal as those dirty kinds of words tumbled out of his teacher’s mouth. Drake tried to explain himself, but even he couldn’t come up with an excuse quick enough and he had just hung his head in complete and utter shame as his punishment was handed to him.

“Laugh all you want now,” Drake told Josh, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “But the principal is calling mom and dad tonight to tell them why I have to serve a one month detention.” Drake leaned forward to leverage himself off the couch, but not before hitting Josh’s knee a couple times. “You know what? You could use a little detention too.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me Josh,” Drake replied, making his way toward the door. “You are under personal detention from me. Find the terms of that in your Spanish book!”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Josh asked, pretty sure he was already aware of what Drake was getting at. He hoped that the other boy was kidding, but judging by the look on his face, Josh highly doubted it.

“Figure it out and get back to me at the end of the month,” Drake told him, opening the door. He walked into the hallway toward the bathroom, ready to take the longest shower ever as he tried to think of what to say to his parents.

\--

Josh considered himself a patient kind of guy. When they were dating, Mindy had challenged him to see who would kiss the other one first and he had merely scoffed at her. Fifteen years Josh had waited to kiss a girl; a couple weeks of not kissing her would certainly prove to be no sweat. However, it was Drake who had been there for his making out needs when “running off his desires” proved to be ineffective, so maybe that wasn’t a fair comparison.

These past couple of weeks had done nothing but test Josh’s patience though. The first week actually hadn’t been too bad; the two of them had book reports due for Mrs. Hafer’s class and he didn’t know what Drake was doing, but Josh spent every spare minute he could making sure that report was worthy of the A it deserved. But the second week – Josh didn’t know how much more he could take with no project to distract him. Every night, Drake would boast proudly how he was going out with a new girl and every night he came home with the same satisfied smirk that Josh knew all too well.

To be perfectly honest, it drove him crazy. Josh had come to terms a long time ago that Drake was a self-proclaimed ladies’ man. Because no matter how many dates he went on or how many girls he blatantly made out with, Josh was able to take into account that Drake always came back to him. They managed to find each other and be together, no matter if Mindy or Tori or Carly or whoever came between them. But to see Drake parade around with the prettiest girls in their school while putting him through “detention”…maybe Josh wasn’t as patient as he previously thought.

It was the third week on a Wednesday when Josh awoke from a deep sleep, groggy and bleary eyed. The alarm next to Drake’s bed was beeping angrily and when Josh rolled over to look, he saw the other bed was rumpled and empty as the sound of the shower running registered in his head. Drake must’ve forgotten to turn the alarm off before he hit the bathroom. Sliding out of bed, Josh stumbled his way to silence the awful clock and stretched out his gangly arms, trying to awaken his body. He’d already taken his shower last night, due to the fact that Drake had a tendency to take longer showers and use up all the hot water before anyone else got a chance. Shuffling toward the bedroom door and out into the hallway, Josh could only think of brushing his teeth and washing his face to start his day.

Softly knocking on the bathroom door, he didn’t wait for an answer before he walked into the steamy bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Josh let the heat seep in through his skin and felt it loosen the insides of his body. The sound of the water was soothing behind the coral shower curtain as Josh applied the toothpaste to his bright blue toothbrush. Brushing his teeth, Josh thought it was a bit odd that Drake wasn’t singing; he liked to figure out the sound of his new songs in the shower, listen to the words bounce off the tile back to him. Maybe he wasn’t working on anything new Josh rationalized as he spit white foam into the sink. Quickly washing his face, he threw the damp towel back on the hook and made his way toward the door.

“Drake, better hurry up,” Josh told him, his hand on the doorknob. Drake didn’t respond and he thought that maybe Drake didn’t hear him over the pounding sound of the shower. Josh turned his head and opened his mouth to repeat himself, but felt the words back up in his throat when he became conscious of what he was seeing. The coral curtain had a tendency to not shut all the way if you weren’t careful and Drake must not have bothered to fix it. The space between the wall and the curtain was open just wide enough that it gave Josh an ample view of what was going on the other side. Gripping the doorknob until his knuckles turned white, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

Hair slicked back and completely naked, Drake stood under the silver faucet head as the water slid down in tiny rivers over his sun kissed shoulders, his freckled back, over his slender waist, and down his legs, pooling around the drain. His head was tilted back and Josh could see from the profile that his eyelids were closed as Drake rolled his head so the stream of water was concentrated on the side of his neck, right where the curve met his lanky shoulder. 

As Josh’s eyes traveled further downward, he stopped at the right shoulder blade. It was moving, almost…no, definitely rhythmically, and even though he couldn’t see Drake’s hand, Josh had a pretty clear idea of what was going on. When the realization hit, blood ran fast below the frayed waistband of Josh’s pale blue sleep pants and he could see how uneven Drake’s breathing was in the stuttered rise and fall of his chest even if he couldn’t hear it in his own ears. The desire to climb into the shower just be with him was so strong, but the words came back, haunting him;

“You are under personal detention from me. Find the terms of that in your Spanish book!”

If there was ever a moment where Josh was more sorry, he imagined that this was it. The past two and a half weeks had been a cakewalk up to this moment where Josh was so turned on, he could barely even see straight. All he could concentrate on was that single shoulder blade taunting him as it moved back and forth. When Josh tore his eyes away, to look up at Drake’s face, he heard it. It was low and almost drowned out by the water, but Josh was positive he heard it; his name.

\--

If Josh was patient before, he had a short fuse now. Drake in the shower was a little dirty movie that played through his head for the rest of the day. It plagued him during school, at The Premiere, when he was trying to do his homework; every time Josh attempted to concentrate on something else he would always come back to Drake. Shower. Touching. That kind of thinking may have been a little obsessive, but Josh figured it might’ve been somewhat normal when he realized he hadn’t had any kind of release in the past couple of weeks. It was a wonder that Josh didn’t pull Drake out of class in the middle of the day, despite Drake’s punishment.

That night, Josh was alone in the bedroom as he tried to keep his mind off his stupid “detention” (stupid, stupid, so stupid, when was the last time Drake ever asked a teacher for anything?! Stupid, stupid, stupid) by watching reruns of Celebrities Underground, but he continued to zone out and think of that morning. His ears perked up when he heard the familiar thump of feet on the staircase and he turned his head to see Drake stroll through the open doorway, shutting the door behind him as he whistled a song. Drake turned to make eye contact with Josh, his smug smile stretching over his lips. Josh stared at those lips, biting the inside of his own lip as he thought of them and what he wanted to do to them and they had done to him. 

So lost in thought and feeling excessively hormonal, Josh barely heard Drake greet him. Instead, he felt himself crawl over the back of the couch and push his right leg up onto the shallow platform in front of his bed. Grabbing his pinstripe blazer covered arm, Josh whirled Drake around to face him and pulled him close. Two weeks, three days, and this morning in the bathroom had led up to this physical attack and patience was an overrated virtue anyway.

Drake barely had time to register what was happening before Josh had his lips on him, his fists in his hair, and geez why did this have to feel so good? He’d just spent the past couple of hours with Sofia Sokolov; not exactly the brightest girl, but she was gorgeous and she let him do things to her and that’s really all he wanted anyway. But Josh had his tongue in his mouth and his hand was cupping side of Drake’s head so that his thumb was playing with his overly sensitive earlobe and damn it if that didn’t feel better than all the dates combined Drake had had for the past couple of weeks.

He didn’t know if Josh pushed him or if he pulled him closer, but Drake felt himself moving backward and falling onto the soft blue comforter that covered Josh’s oversized bed. It felt good, too good, to have the weight of the other boy on top of him and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until it was gone. Sure, Drake was punishing Josh but he hadn’t realized that he would be punishing himself. When Josh broke free of their kiss and moved his lips along Drake’s jaw line, his mind became a bit clearer as he realized what was happening.

“I didn’t realize that the month was over.”

“It’s not. I’m ending it, I’m ending the month right now,” Josh replied, his warm breath feeling like heaven over Drake’s skin. “I know you’re angry, but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you were embarrassed like that…you know I’ll make it up to you.” To punctuate his point, Josh bit and kissed his way down his neck, causing Drake’s eyes to roll back. It was enough to make him forget why he was angry in the first place; who cares if he’d been humiliated in front of the principal? Who cares his parents gave him extra chores around the house? Right here with Josh helping him out of his blazer, everything else just seemed to fade away.

The blazer fell in a crumpled heap next to the bed and it was all Josh could do to not rip the t-shirt right off of him. The shirt interrupted their kiss as Josh slid it off and Drake took the opportunity to help Josh out of his blue sweater. The contact of warm skin sent tingles through both their bodies equally as they each crawled up deeper into the bed. When Drake’s head was pressed against a pillow, Josh took it as his chance to throw his right leg over and straddle the other boy all while applying more pressure to the kiss that they were locked into. Tongues wrestling, fingers interlocking; it was hard to tell where Drake started and Josh ended. Josh broke the connection of their kiss and started making his way down Drake’s bare chest, pausing to kiss tiny freckle formations as he got closer to the worn white belt Drake was fond of wearing. Drake’s breathing was raggedly unsteady as Josh’s fingers worked the clasp of the buckle, mumbling as he did so.

“You know, it would be so much easier if you…” Josh started, trailing off as the dull metal clasp became undone. He popped the thick jeans button open as Drake opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out as he watched Josh grab his zipper between his teeth and pull down, slowly… almost painfully slow. Forget it, it was painful watching Josh tease him like that and looking up, grinning like he had a secret. Drake sank his hand into Josh’s unruly curls and held on tight, waiting for what was to come. But Josh let go of the zipper and brought himself back to his mouth, momentarily distracting Drake who couldn’t help but let out a small whimper against Josh’s lips. Biting Drake’s bottom lip, Josh slipped his hand below the stretchy band of the snug red boxers and felt Drake give a small gasp against his cheek when contact was made. His hips reacted quickly, lifting off the bed and into his hand, as he gave Josh a strung out look with glassy eyes.

“C’mooooon Josh,” Drake pleaded softly, using his other hand to fist in to the comforter. Giving him a half smile, Josh began to move his hand back and forth, not bothering to help Drake out of his jeans. It would’ve been easier and probably given him more room to work with (why did he have to wear the jeans so tight?), but Drake was so far gone at this point that Josh left it alone. He felt Drake getting warmer from the friction of his hand while his own erection throbbed achingly in his own jeans, which he unsuccessfully tried to ignore. They would deal with him later; Josh’s mind was a complete blur with the focus on making Drake feel good, feel more amazing than he did with some of the easiest girls in their school (who Josh knew that Drake had undoubtedly spent these past couple of weeks with).

Orgasm was coming close; Josh could tell as he sped up the momentum and the way Drake could barely make any sound above a whisper or a shallow gasp. With a final thrust and a low groan, his orgasm blissfully coated Josh’s hand and the inside of his boxers. Josh rolled over on to his side, resting his head on Drake’s shoulder as he watched the other boy’s chest rise and fall with the ragged breaths that he made.

“Truce?”

Drake opened his heavy eyelids and looked to his left to see Josh’s hopeful grin smiling back at him. Grinning back, Drake rubbed his hand on Josh’s head and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Truce.”


End file.
